Remain in Disparity
by Skarlashka
Summary: Kuroko waited for her Onee-sama to come home that night. One-shot set after the events of Index NT volume 15 - Kuroko's perspective.


This is my take on Kuroko's perspective after the events of Index NT 15. It's part of a little challenge with my fellow writer Cun, where we each wrote a version of the same event from different points of view. Thanks to Cun for the beta as well!

My challenge:

-Kuroko is waiting in the dorm for Mikoto to return after NT15

-Use Kuroko's perspective

-Under 3,000 words

* * *

 **Remain in Disparity**

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

The irritating sound drummed into Kuroko's ears without pause. With every passing second, the ticking of the bedside clock grated on her nerves. She stared with furrowed eyebrows at the rhythmical movements of the second hand. _Couldn't it stop moving, just for a little while at least?_ The uneasy feeling in her gut only kept growing.

9:45pm.

 _How much longer was Onee-sama going to stay out?_

 _Again_. The misgiving word slid quietly through her thoughts. This had happened several times before, and Kuroko had been unable to help Onee-sama each time. Was something beyond Kuroko's control happening again?

 _No, this time, Kuroko will surely…_

Onee-sama had missed dinner. Curfew had been almost two hours ago. She glanced at her phone. No text messages, no phone calls. _Where was she?_

Her fingers clenched around the wrinkled bed sheets tightly. Her palms felt sweaty with apprehension. Onee-sama had to be fine; she was the third strongest Level 5 in Academy City, the Railgun. It was a solid fact that not many could stand against her powers. Even for the few who could, Kuroko doubted they had what it took to oppose Misaka Mikoto's stubborn resolve.

Still, Onee-sama was only human. She could hurt and bleed; Kuroko had seen it with her own eyes before. She was mortal, just like everybody else. And while Onee-sama was hot-headed and crude, she was also kind. This combination worried Kuroko the most in times like this.

The imminent hazard of the Dorm Mistress was another matter entirely. She could be conducting her final round of inspections any moment now. Although Kuroko had lied to the Dorm Mistress more times than she could count with her fingers, the stern woman was scary enough to still cause her nerves to jitter. Sometimes she wondered if the demonic woman possessed an esper power specifically for frightening students. Her personality was ruthless enough for something like that to be her personal reality.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Speak of the devil. Kuroko heard the smart clicks of heels on the marble floor coming closer before she heard sharp knocks on the door. She flashed the bed opposite hers a final worried glance and wished herself luck. With a deep breath, she teleported to the door and opened it, peering up at the gleaming pair of glasses with the most relaxed expression she could muster.

"Oh, Dorm Mistress. How may I help you?"

"Is everything in order for the night? You said Misaka stayed back in the library for some extra study. She is back, I assume."

It wasn't a question. Something in her tone implied the words, _'she better be back or else'_. Kuroko held back a shudder and pulled her stiff lips up into a big, bright smile.

"Of course, Dorm Mistress," she said pleasantly. "She returned almost straight after I spoke to you."

Kuroko had only opened the door partway, purposefully blocking the Dorm Mistress' view of Mikoto's bed. Sweat broke out on her back and ran down in cold rivulets. The strict woman was glaring down at her, obviously not convinced unless proof was given.

Kuroko's smile remained frozen in place.

The piercing eyes behind those sharp-edged glasses narrowed.

"What are you hiding, Shirai?"

"Wh-Whatever do you mean? I'm not hiding anything!"

"Open the door."

A severe hand shoved the door wide open before Kuroko could stop her.

"Ahh…" Kuroko dared not move. She watched her suspicious eyes gaze to the side and finally land on Mikoto's bed.

"Misaka is already sleeping?"

"Y-Yes, Onee-sama was very exhausted when she got home." Kuroko kept her voice neutral. Her heart was thudding away in her chest, but it seemed her earlier efforts of stuffing Onee-sama's blankets had not gone wasted. "She has been studying very hard recently-"

"Hmph, is that so?"

"Yes, that's right. Y-You know how dedicated she is-"

"I don't remember hearing of any upcoming second year exams."

"Onee-sama is the Ace of Tokiwadai. She's always working hard to set the perfect role model for other Tokiwadai students."

Kuroko couldn't believe that had just sprouted out of her mouth. Onee-sama would have a field day if she knew.

"Oh?" The Dorm Mistress' eyebrows shot so high they became hidden behind her side bangs. "The perfect role model, is she?" She looked more unconvinced than ever.

 _Ack._ Kuroko had almost forgotten how astute the Dorm Mistress could be. Onee-sama's delinquent activities weren't exactly well-known to the general public, but the Dorm Mistress probably knew enough. _Bad move, Kuroko, bad move!_ She chastised herself and quickly backtracked.

"W-Well, she's just been very busy in general…"

"Busy?" The Dorm Mistress pushed up her glasses with a finger. The light reflecting off the lenses glared down at Kuroko with the force of judgement lights from heaven. "With what, Shirai?"

 _Why was she being so exceptionally pushy today out of all days?!_

"Y-You see, she's..."

"It's a boy, isn't it?"

 _Eh? What?!_

"NO!" Kuroko practically shouted. "It's not a boy! It can't be because of that primitive ape!"

A victorious grin curled on the woman's lips.

"So, Misaka does have a boyfriend."

"No! She doesn't!" Kuroko shook her head desperately. She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince – the Dorm Mistress or herself.

The authoritarian woman ignored her. "I suspected as much. Apart from the rumours floating around among the Tokiwadai girls, I remember how she boldly rendezvoused with a young man in front of the dormitories some time ago."

Kuroko blinked _. What rumours?!_

"How audacious," the Dorm Mistress continued in a half-amused, half-irritated tone. "Staying out late at night to be with her boyfriend. Teenagers these days…" She muttered something inaudible before raising her voice once more. "Shirai."

Kuroko almost jumped at being addressed so abruptly. Her mind felt oddly blank, but she knew they were in deep trouble now. Onee-sama and her both. She wailed an inward apology to Onee-sama for failing to cover up for her this time. Would Onee-sama ever rely on her again after this mess?

"When Misaka comes back, tell her to report to me first thing tomorrow morning."

"No need. I'm right here."

Kuroko's heart almost stopped at the sudden voice that interrupted from the corridor.

The Dorm Mistress turned around. Under the dim lights of the hallway, Kuroko saw Onee-sama standing there without a care. A mixture of feelings shuddered through her, but it was relief more than anything else.

"Onee-sama!"

"Misaka." The Dorm Mistress stepped closer to Mikoto with a frown. "You have blood on your face."

A sudden cold washed over Kuroko. Onee-sama was injured? Craning her neck, Kuroko peered at her more closely. Sure enough, there were streaks of blood caked over the lower half of her face, smeared across as if she had wiped it with red paint. In fact, her entire appearance was less than presentable. There were scrapes and tears in her uniform, and scratches and bruises lined her skin. Her hair was ruffled, and Kuroko noticed her hairclip was missing. _Had she gotten into a fight?_

"I already know," Mikoto said with a shrug. "It's just a nosebleed, no big deal."

She moved to step into the room but the Dorm Mistress blocked her with an arm. Mikoto's eyes narrowed.

"I demand you tell me what happened this instant!"

The grin that flickered on Mikoto's lips sent an icy shiver running down Kuroko's spine.

"Heh, you _demand_? Who are _you_ to be demanding stuff from _me_?"

Kuroko almost choked in shock. If there was one person in the world who could frighten Onee-sama into obedience, it was the Dorm Mistress. This act of rude defiance was oddly out of character, not to mention how much trouble it would surely bring. She opened her mouth to quickly amend the situation, to say that Onee-sama didn't mean what she'd said, but the Dorm Mistress was already speaking.

"As much as I detest your impudent lack of respect, I have my duties as the Dorm Mistress to ensure the well-being of my students. Not only were you late, you are obviously injured. It is only natural that I ask what has happened."

Kuroko was surprised at how calm and controlled the Dorm Mistress sounded. She had thought the woman would boil over with the fury of a volcano.

"Don't pretend you care about my problems," Mikoto's voice was flat. "I hate liars."

The Dorm Mistress frowned. "If you are having _relationship troubles_ , Misaka, then you should not be afraid to speak up."

Mikoto stopped. For a long moment, she did not move or say anything. Kuroko shifted forward, intending to reach out and pull Onee-sama into the room. Something was obviously wrong. _Did it really have something to do with that ape?_

Mikoto suddenly laughed. The sound was chilling and hollow, filling the hallway with an empty resonance. It was a laughter that lacked any mirth.

"Hahaha… You think he's being abusive towards me? That friggin' idiot?!"

Her laughter died away as abruptly as it began. She flashed the Dorm Mistress a lopsided grin.

"If that's what you're worried about, then there's no problem, is there? The idiot's apparently too much of a gentleman for a weak, _useless_ girl like me," Mikoto sneered. "Happy now?!"

She shot the Dorm Mistress a glare so ferocious it froze the woman in place. It was a rare sight, but perhaps she sensed impending peril in the atmosphere. The woman turned away, carefully adjusting her glasses.

"Very well. I will leave you to rest tonight. I will let it slide just this once. If I find you coming in late again, Misaka, you _will_ receive detention no matter _what_ the excuse is. Am I making myself clear?"

Mikoto made no indication that she had even heard. The Dorm Mistress stared at her for a long moment before she spoke again in a softer tone.

"It's obvious to me you went through some troubling ordeal that cannot be taken lightly. If you ever need someone to talk to, I am not merely here to hand out punishments, Misaka. Just remember that."

Straightening her back in a business-like manner, the Dorm Mistress flung a stern glance at Kuroko and nodded a "good night". With that, she strode away accompanied by the clicks of her heels.

They both retreated into their room without a word. The air was tense, and Kuroko felt almost nauseous with anxiety. From what Onee-sama had said, _it did have something to do with that worthless ape._ Kuroko seethed inside. She was so going to murder him the next time she saw him! Just what did he do?!

Kuroko snuck a careful glance at Mikoto. She was peeling off her jumper with a blank expression, careless of the blood still caked on her face. Now that they were in brighter light, Kuroko could see just how worn down Mikoto looked. It wasn't just the tattered clothes, or the minor injuries on her skin. No… It was an odd quality that clung to her, like an aura of sickness that had manifested insidiously over time. Kuroko frowned to herself. How could she have never noticed until now?

"Onee-sama?" She called out tentatively. When Mikoto didn't answer, she pushed on. "Why were you out so late? How did you get injured? Did you get into a fight with someone? I texted you five times but you didn't reply and Kuroko was so worried!"

Kuroko couldn't help herself. She teleported close to Mikoto and flung her arms around her torso. She expected the fierce sting of the familiar electricity to course through her body, for Onee-sama to shout in irritation and call her a pervert. But none of these things happened. There was only the sound of the clock hand quietly ticking away in the dense silence.

Slowly, Kuroko looked up. Onee-sama's eyes stared down at her. Something about them were oddly unsettling. Kuroko held back a shudder.

"Onee… sama?"

 _"Don't touch me."_

The harshly spoken words were like slaps to her face. Kuroko let go as if stung and stumbled back. She felt confused. Was Onee-sama playing around, or was this really more serious than she'd originally thought?

"You're only going to hold me back."

"Eh?"

Mikoto stepped towards her, a predatory smile curling up the edges of her lips.

"I want to go beyond anyone else and reach the stars, Kuroko. You don't have what it takes to be there with me."

Her voice held a deadly seriousness that made Kuroko freeze up inside. This was different to the usual rejection. Onee-sama was completely and utterly serious.

 _It hurt._

"O-Onee-sama… You know you can rely on me…"

Mikoto took another step forward, forcing Kuroko to take a step back. Her leg hit the edge of the bed and she fell backwards, landing on the soft mattress with a small "oomph!" of surprise. Her eyes rounded as Mikoto leered over her.

"I can rely on you, huh?" She let out a low chuckle. "You know, I kept saying that to him. I thought it would _finally_ drill through that ridiculously thick skull of his if I repeated those goddamn words enough times." The edges of her eyes tightened. "In the end, he had zero faith in me. But it's not like I can help him the way I am anyway. I'll just get in the way, right? So I ended up being the liar."

"I- I don't understand, Onee-sama."

"Keh, I didn't expect you to. That's why I can't rely on you, see?"

Kuroko's heart clenched painfully. "That's not true, Onee-sama! You can rely on Kuroko! I may not understand exactly what's happened, but it has something to do with that troglodyte, I can tell! Kuroko did warn you that he was a good for nothing-!"

Her words died in her throat when a hand suddenly slammed next to her head. The force shook the mattress, eliciting a tremble through her body. With widened eyes, she stared up at Onee-sama's bloodied face, twisted into an expression of fury. Static charged in the air around them, and Kuroko realised she'd never felt so terrified of Onee-sama before.

A light sigh breathed out from Mikoto's lips, abruptly dissipating the building rage.

"I guess you did," she said softly. Kuroko tried to relax and quieten her thudding heart as Mikoto leaned in. "Maybe you were right, Kuroko. Maybe trying to get close to him was my ultimate mistake."

Their faces were only an inch apart. Kuroko could smell the iron tang of blood; she could feel Mikoto's warm breaths on her chin, tickling the skin there. Kuroko felt her face heat up. She was certain some nerves in her brain snapped when she felt Onee-sama's leg slide up against hers. _Gyyaaaaah,_ she panicked _, I'm actually not ready for this right now!_

"I…" Kuroko swallowed a giant lump in her throat. "I'll do anything to help you, Onee-sama. Just tell me how I can help you and Kuroko will do her best! If you want, I'll make that ape pay a hundred times over for hurting you- Ghhh!"

A knee slammed into her stomach, knocking the wind out of Kuroko. She felt Onee-sama shift above her.

"If you even harm a single hair on his body, Kuroko…" The words were fiercely whispered in her ear. "... _I'll_ _kill you_."

The sincerity of the threat sent a chill shuddering through her. Kuroko could sense it – Onee-sama's barely contained anger, throbbing dangerously in the burning air. Kuroko had to tread carefully. Onee-sama was not being her normal self. One wrong step, the thread could snap and Kuroko would be the one to pay for the mistake.

Mikoto finally pulled away, and Kuroko let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She dared not move, and stared up at Mikoto with wary eyes. Her limbs felt like jello on a trampoline. She doubted she could push herself up even if she wanted to.

"Kuroko," Mikoto suddenly spoke up again. "Do you believe in magic?"

The strange and unexpected question made Kuroko falter. What was Onee-sama asking? Her eyes searched for hints that this was a joke, but found none. The electromaster's expression was completely serious.

"M-Magic?" Kuroko stuttered. She took a deep breath and continued. "I… I really don't think so, Onee-sama. Magic exists in fairytales, no?"

"I do."

"E-Eh?"

"I believe in magic."

Kuroko blinked. Onee-sama's eyes were focused on her, too earnest for her liking. Did she mean "magic" to be something else other than its mythical meaning? Maybe it was a symbol for something else? Kuroko frowned. Was this a riddle to test her worthiness?

"Science is limited by logic, but the world out there isn't, Kuroko," Mikoto said quietly. Her eyes gleamed as she flashed her a wicked grin. "I realised something _awesome_ tonight. I can go beyond my potential. My powers aren't limited by my personal reality." She spread her arms wide, clenching her palms into fists.

"Do you know what that means, Kuroko?"

Kuroko simply stared as Mikoto smirked back. No words came to mind. What was she supposed to say? As much as she wanted to, she didn't understand.

 _Could she not remain on the same ground as Onee-sama after all?_

"Well? Do you?"

Kuroko's head jerked to the side. Her eyes stung hot. _No… She didn't have an answer._

Mikoto's shadow loomed over her. Grinning lips leaned close once more and snarled some words into her ear.

Kuroko blanked. Mikoto turned away and stepped into the bathroom.

Kuroko remained sprawled on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Somehow, she had a dreadful feeling that she was going to lose Onee-sama forever.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

If you haven't already, please head over to Cun's version of this challenge, called "From Now On". It's in Mikoto's perspective and a really great read!


End file.
